


Sleepless in Sea-Cattle

by galliumspoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Uhm, nothing else wow this fic has no substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliumspoon/pseuds/galliumspoon
Summary: Dipper hasn't slept, Mabel is desperate, Bill is reluctantly fond.





	Sleepless in Sea-Cattle

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted anything in forever because I have like 50 wips.  
> Hope you enjoy n junk.  
> EVERYONE IS 18+ I JUST THINK OF THEM AS HOW OLD THEY WLD BE BASED ON THE FIRST SEASON.  
> Thank you to Mandee who read it when I badgered her, she's an angel.  
> Don't do code kids. (Not really relevant but I'm doing a shit ton rn and it's awful. (Fun, but awful.))

Bill feels the summons in the middle of turning someone’s dream of memories that taste slightly of apple pie and ice cream into a nightmare of all of their childhood friends being dismembered in front of them one by one. He normally wouldn’t have bothered, the tug of the summoner’s magic is weak, and they aren’t offering him much. The tingle of the summons reeks of Shooting Star, though, and he isn’t about to pass up a chance to see his second favorite human. (Not that they’ll ever,  _ ever _ , be allowed to know that.)

He leaves the dream he’s in—which has now probably traumatized the sleeper into at least a couple nights of intense insomnia—and floats with the pull of Shooting Star’s summons. When he reaches the side of the magic in his domain the demon straightens his bowtie and allows himself to be tugged into the other dimension. 

He appears as a human, grinning and leaning with one hand on the cane that appears with a pop while adjusting his bow tie, again, with another. “Shooting Star! What a pleasure! What can I do ya for!” He leers at Pine Tree’s slightly taller sibling as she scowls up at him. Part of the pleasure of his fleshy form, he can be taller than everyone in the Shack without having to float. He still prefers being a triangle of course—straight lines and angles are  _ so much more _ practical and aesthetically pleasing—but he does like reminding all of the meat sacks he interacts with on a regular basis of how superior he is. 

Shooting Star’s scowl briefly deepens—a scowl? That’s unusual—before she answers. “No, gross, eugh.” She rubs her eyes and reaches up to push at Bill’s shoulder, he lets her tip him off the cane, still grinning, though his smile isn’t as wild as before. “I need you to take care of your boyfriend before he kills himself, you stupid demon. He’s nearly worked himself to death and he won’t listen to any of us.” She grabs one of his wrists, shaking it slightly, “Bill, he  _ needs _ to sleep,  _ I need him to sleep _ . He hasn’t slept in over fifty hours.”

Bill’s smirk grows wider again as she speaks, tugging her so she’s arm in arm with him, he hooks his cane in his hand. “You forget, kid! This is just the thing I specialize in.” He winks down at her, “Let’s go fix your brother!”

* * *

 

When they find Pine Tree, he’s already asleep. The brunet is drooling on his laptop keyboard with his hand dangling in the air like he had been trying to type with one hand while leaning his chin on the other. His cheek pressing a string of Ns into his open word document. 

Bill considers for a moment—tapping a finger to his chin—before he snaps his finger next to Pine Tree’s ear. His human jerks awake, almost falling off of his chair. “Wha-”

The demon cackles and screeches, “Well hello, Pine Tree! Did you get some beauty sleep? With those looks, you may not have gotten enough!”

Pine Tree glares at him halfheartedly before weakly protesting. “I’ve had too much sleep, I don’t need any more.”

Obviously a big fat lie, Bill doesn’t even need to reach into the kid’s mind to see that. The demon steps closer to the human, who has turned back to his computer with a determined expression on the face. Clearly ignoring Bill, how rude. 

Bill leans over Pine Tree’s shoulder and stares at the screen. Both are silent for a moment before he opens his mouth to speak and the brunet cuts him off, talking to the computer screen. 

“What do you  _ want _ , Bill.”

The demon swivels the desk chair around and considers the boy in front of him, before turning his chin up and stating, in a pompous, overexaggerated voice, “I have no desires of my own, but your  _ sister _ pulled me away from my work.” he points at the accused Pines twin with the head of his cane. “I would have ignored her, but she’s awfully persistant, you understand.”

Pine Tree takes a moment to process the new information before turning to his twin. “Wha-  _ Mabel. _ ” He flushes with frustration, ears and cheeks pinking. “I don’t need to sleep. I need to finish my paper.”

“No,  _ Dipper _ . You need sleep. I had to pull you out of the cereal bowl this morning because you  _ fell asleep in it. _ ”

The flush crawls down his neck. “I’m just not a morning person, Mabes. You know—”

“This doesn’t just happen in the morning! You fell asleep on the stairs! I almost tripped over you yesterday afternoon!” 

Pine Tree just scowls and crosses his arms, trying to keep his eyes open. He opens his mouth again but Bill intercedes, shushing his human with an absent wave of his hand while pushing Shooting Star out of the room with the other. 

The demon employs his excellent placating skills while ushering the girl out the door. “Don’t worry, Shooting Star!” He yells with extreme confidence, “I’ve got this in the bag, Pine Tree’s going to sleep like he’s even more dead then his wrinkly flesh sack is now!”

“Wait, Bill! I—”

Bill slams the door in her face, feeling immensly satisfied. 

* * *

 

When he turns back to Pine Tree, smile stretched across his face as far as it can go, the brunette is scooting his chair back as far away from the demon as it could possibly get in his tiny room. 

“Now, Pine Tree! What did I tell you about avoiding me? Must not’ve been very important, with you  _ forgetting it _ and all.”  _ Stupid flesh sack, not knowing his place. _

Bill grits his teeth and walks over to the human, still frantically attempting to evade his grasp and has now abandoned the chair for hiding under the covers of his bed, and plops down right on top of where he knows Pine Tree’s boney legs are covered by the duvet. The brunette hisses and retracts his legs, curling into an even tighter ball than before. 

“Now,  _ Pine Tree _ ,” Bill pats what must be the boy’s thigh under the covers. “I’m starting to feel like you don’t want me around, which is ridiculous because who wouldn’t want me around! I'm the best! The life of the party! But you already knew that, right?”

There’s some mumbling under the duvet, which Bill loosely interprets as “Go away, asshole.” He cackles. The demon shifts so he’s lying his full weight on the mortal, who’s rather sharp. Bill will speak with Fez about making sure the boy’s not skipping meals again. “I could lay here all day! In fact, I think I will!” He pats the duvet near Pine Tree’s shoulder (his face) comfortingly. “You’ll be out in three minutes, tops!”

His pillow groans.

* * *

 

Bill is filled with a weird, gooey warmth when he feels Pine Tree slide into the Mindscape.

 

He was out in two.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos if this tickled you in a good way. It helps fund me getting this fuCKing pimple out from the inside of my ear. Jesus it's annoying.  
> HMU if you want a continuation. I live to serve.
> 
> Come yell about Billdip at me, I Love These Fools, ask any of my friends. [Tungle](https://galliumspoon.tumblr.com)
> 
> More coming soon because I got angry at another billdip fic and apparently that's my only motivation while writing. 
> 
> I draws! @galliumspoon on insta, I will love you forever. (Not in a creepy way.)


End file.
